Evidence
by Cassy27
Summary: With Merlin leaving Camelot regularly the past few months, Arthur sets out to discover his best kept secret yet. However, Morgana is closing in, but is Camelot all she is after this time? How far is Merlin willing to go to protect those he loves?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own it.**

**Summary:**** Set after series 3 – With Merlin leaving Camelot regularly the past few months, Arthur sets out to discover his secret. However, Morgana is closing in, but is Camelot all she is after this time?**

**AN:**** Thank you DarkAngel2112 and xEmrys for beta'ing; you guys are awesome! So this is another story that just floated around in my mind for so long and I decided to write it and see what happens. This happened. It's not a long story and the updates should come regularly.**

**Enjoy!**

**Evidence**

**Chapter 1 – The Discovery**

When exactly had he started to watch Merlin leave? Arthur searched his mind, but he couldn't find the answer to his question. Merlin had been leaving Camelot every weekend, for a few months now. He didn't know why and he couldn't remember when that had originally started. However, he remembered the day when Merlin had come to him with an odd request.

He wanted two days in the week where he was completely free. Had he asked a few months earlier, Arthur would have snorted and thrown a goblet at his head. Instead, he had found himself agreeing. He'd wanted to ask a million questions – and still did – but Merlin had asked him not to. Again, Arthur had complied. Now that he thought of it, he was giving Merlin a lot of freedom. He should reaffirm who was the Prince and who was the servant.

Footsteps approached, but Arthur didn't have to look behind him to see who it was. A faint smile curved his lips.

Gwen slid her small hand into his and rested her head on his shoulder. "Is he leaving again?" She asked. Her gaze fell on the small figure below them. Even from a distance, Merlin was easily recognized by his very dark hair, brown trousers, blue shirt and favourite – and according to Arthur, ridiculous – neckerchief.

"Yes," Arthur said, "back to Ealdor. How long has he been going now?"

Gwen straightened her back and lifted her head. A small frown creased her forehead which made her look almost adorable. Not that Arthur would ever tell her that. "A few months now," Gwen concluded, "he told me it was because Hunith needed his help."

Arthur spun around to look at her. She wore her new purple dress which he had bought for her. She had refused to wear it at first, but eventually gave into his pleas. Around her neck lay a thin, star-shaped pendant. It was another gift she had initially refused to wear. He smiled at her when remembering how far their relationship had come. Nothing was official - yet - but Arthur was certain now that one day she would become his wife.

"He never told me anything about his mother," Arthur said, "she isn't ill or anything, is she?"

Gwen shook her head, her lively curls bouncing up and down around her face. "No, no," she assured him, "she is fine. It can't be easy for her though, living alone in that small village. Escetia is in disarray ever since Morgause killed King Cenred. It can't be easy living there."

Arthur knew too well how that land was ruled by chaos, seeing as it now threatened Camelot. Rumours had it that a new leader had risen, but Arthur prayed for that rumour to be untrue. Morgana had apparently sieged the castle and had full control of Cenred's army. Morgause ruled by her sister's side, encouraging and manipulating her. Arthur's heart shattered when he thought of what his half-sister had done to them.

"At least we know Merlin will be back," Arthur said, sighing. He escorted Gwen away from the balustrade. "I don't have any obligations this morning, so we can do what we want."

Gwen blushed slightly. "You know how your father thinks of -"

Arthur pulled her into his arms and she placed her arms around his neck. "I don't care what my father thinks of our love," he smiled. "Let's just enjoy it, shall we? I'll fetch us some horses and we can go for a ride."

Gwen leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss against Arthur's lips. "I would love that."

-o-o-

When Arthur returned from his outing with Gwen, he found Leon awaiting him. The knight looked reserved, but his eyes spoke of slight distress. Arthur quickly dismounted his horse and hurried towards Gwen to help her get down as well. Normally she would smile at him, but obviously she had seen Leon's distress as well.

"My Lord and Lady," Leon bowed his head in respect.

Arthur waved away the formalities. "What is it?"

Leon shifted his balance, almost looking uncomfortable. "She has been seen, Arthur," he said, "Morgana and some of her men have been spotted on the road to Ealdor."

Arthur exchanged a quick glance with Gwen. They were both thinking the same, single word. Merlin. This was not good news and it certainly didn't spell anything good for the servant. So many questions invaded Arthur's mind. Why would Morgana be on her way to Ealdor? What were her devious plans this time?

"How many men?" he simply asked. Before jumping to conclusions, he needed to get all the facts straight. Perhaps this was a coincidence, but Arthur knew he shouldn't lie to himself.  
>"More than fifteen men," Leon answered, "Morgana had a carriage and the guards were carrying heavy trunks."<p>

Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose. He'd received this news before, but it still startled him. "She's been travelling a lot lately," he sighed, "trying to buy alliances. King Olaf of Mercia has already sent word to warn us; they won't disrespect our peace-treaty, but King Alined is very keen on war."  
>"She will buy their allegiance," Gwen said, understanding the situation, "but the land of Albion lies to the south and Ealdor lies in Escetia, which is east."<p>

Arthur let his eyes slide from Gwen towards Leon. He bit down on his lower lip, trying to make sense of it. "Morgana must have learned of Merlin's weekly trips to his home village then," he concluded, "perhaps she wants to capture him and use him as bait to draw us out."

A new voice sounded strong and confident, "Then she knows she'll succeed." Behind them, Gwaine approached and came to a halt when standing besides Gwen. He carefully examined everyone's face, before continuing, "If Merlin is in trouble, we must help him."

This wasn't a difficult decision for Arthur. Of course he would run to his servant's aid. The only difficulty was convincing his father and the entire Court to allow them to undertake this quest. The truth wasn't always helpful, Arthur then decided, and he was willing to lie for Merlin. After all, wouldn't it be a white lie?

They raced towards Ealdor. It was normally a two-day trip, but at the speed they were going, it would only take them about fourteen hours to reach the village. Arthur rode ahead with Lancelot, Gwaine and Gwen followed directly behind. Arthur had objected to Gwen accompanying them, but she was far too stubborn to have anyone tell her what to do. After all, Merlin was her friend, and Arthur couldn't help but admire Gwen's loyalty and protectiveness. She was capable as a fighter and that knowledge reassured him slightly, but he had sworn to himself not to let her out of his sight.

Back home, everyone in Court – including the king – thought they were on a hunting trip. The other knights knew the truth, but Arthur had ordered them to stay behind to defend Camelot should it be necessary. Morgana was cunning and who knew when she might attack their kingdom again?

When they had been on the rode for six hour, Arthur decided that they needed a break, and so did the horses. He sat down on a green patch of grass, with his horse close by so that he was ready to jump on its back if they were attacked. After all, they were dangerously close to Escetia. Gwaine and Lancelot had gone to search for fresh water while Gwen had remained with her Prince.

"What if we are too late?" She posed the question that lay on everyone's mind, but no one dared to speak. She let herself slid down beside Arthur and placed her hand on his.

Arthur turned his head and stared into her kind, brown eyes. "Let's assume that we will be there in time," he said. He didn't want to grow desperate. Merlin had proven that he could take care of himself and the inhabitants of Ealdor were hard people. They had fought for their land once and Arthur knew they would do so again in a heartbeat.

"Something is going on with Merlin," Gwen said softly. Her eyes seemed to avoid Arthur's for a moment, and he sensed that she was worried. "I've thought about it, and the fact that he doesn't like being questioned about his trips, is a little suspicious."

Arthur nodded understandingly, "You think he's hiding something."

"Yes," she admitted reluctantly, "And I know that Merlin wouldn't do anything dangerous or idiotic, but you have to admit that he's oddly secretive about going to Ealdor. He never talks about it when he returns; he just says everything is fine."

Gwen had grown to dislike that word almost as much as Arthur had. Every time Merlin even uttered the word, Arthur wanted to slap him around the head. For so long he had wanted to just grab Merlin by his neckerchief and demand some true answers. However, there was a little voice in the back of his head that told him Merlin would never admit to hiding anything. He was far better at keeping secrets than Arthur ever gave him credit for. And that was a thought that scared the Prince.

"We'll know soon enough," he eventually sighed. Hearing Lancelot and Gwaine return, he stood up and grabbed the reins of his horse. He mounted the magnificent beast and waited for the others to follow his example. And soon, they found themselves riding again, knowing that they wouldn't stop until they had reached Ealdor.

-o-o-

They crossed the large, strangely empty land. Last time Arthur had been here, wild flowers and grain had grown on this patch of land. It was first proof of the trouble Escetia was in. They had only just crossed the border and already, Arthur dreaded being there. Camelot offered him safety which wasn't something he experienced at the moment.

Only a short distance away from Ealdor, Arthur got off his horse and lead it further towards the village by hand. The others followed him and they were now walking side by side. It reminded him of the last time he had been there, only then Morgana had been walking to his left. She was never going to be walking beside him again, Arthur thought sadly.

"This is it," Gwen announced, "We'll know what Merlin has been hiding from us."

They reached the border of Ealdor and found that it hadn't changed since their last visit. People walked around and worked in the little vegetable gardens. Pigs and cows ran freely through the streets and the little houses still looked well kept. Arthur sought out one particular man and soon, his eyes fell on Merlin.

Merlin, however, wasn't walking alone. In his arms, he held a small bundle from which tiny arms and legs stuck out. The blanket didn't cover the child's little face, though. Black hair could already be seen growing wildly and standing brightly against big, blue eyes that were slowly fluttering shut as the baby fell asleep.

Arthur was aware that he was gaping, but he couldn't help himself. The resemblance between Merlin and that child – was it a boy or a girl? – was undeniable. Could it be? Could it really be? Was Merlin holding his own child? Was Merlin a father? He swallowed down all his questions and began walking again, knowing that he wouldn't rest until he had some answers.

His idiot servant definitely had some explaining to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own it.**

**Summary:** **Set after series 3 – With Merlin leaving Camelot regularly the past few months, Arthur sets out to discover his secret. However, Morgana is closing in, but is Camelot all she is after this time?**

**AN:** **Thank you DarkAngel2112 and xEmrys for beta'ing! A million times thanks you for all the lovely reviews, alerts and faves. I am thrilled to see so many are exited about this story. Guess what, so am I! **

**Enjoy the next chapter!**

**Evidence**

**Chapter 2 – Explanation**

"Prince Arthur!" A young woman walked towards them, her hands resting casually on her hips and large smile filled her kind, young face, "What a pleasure it is to see you here again."

It was Gwen who spoke first. "Hello, Susannah."

Arthur tried to figure out if he knew Susannah, but all he could think of was Merlin carrying that small child. _His_ child. There was no doubt about it, Arthur told himself. However, why would Merlin keep this a secret? Nothing made sense. How did he have a child? Who was the mother? Arthur hadn't considered Merlin as a man that could have a love life. He was _Merlin_.

Or perhaps, he was completely wrong and that child wasn't Merlin's kid after all. Hunith wasn't that old... Could it be _her_ son, thus making that boy or girl Merlin's sibling? It was possible.

Gwen's soft voice called back his attention, "Do you remember Suzy, Arthur?"

Arthur realized that he had missed a large part of the conversation and he looked at Susannah thoroughly. She had soft brown hair, gentle brown eyes and a thin scar ran across her forehead. Now Arthur remembered. She had fought bravely last time Ealdor was attacked.

"I remember," he told the young woman, producing his most charming smile. "Of course I remember."

Suzy blushed and turned back to Gwen, "You must be visiting Merlin, then," she said, "I am thrilled that you're all here. It calls for a celebration!"

"Merlin doesn't know we are here, actually," said Gwen, "But apparently, he has been hiding quite a secret," her gaze one again trailed back to where Merlin was walking with the small baby in his arms.

Suzy didn't understand at first, until she followed Gwen's stare and her eyes also fell upon Merlin. Her lips formed a perfect 'o' when she turned back to the traveling group, "You didn't know?" she sounded shocked and her brown eyes grew almost unnaturally wide, "Well, then I'm not sure I should be the one to -"

"Please, Susannah," Arthur interrupted her, "That child, is it Merlin's?"

There was a heavy silence, until Suzy slowly nodded, "He treasures that boy," she explained softly. "He's very protective, but then who can blame him? I met the boy's mother, however she passed away shortly after giving birth," she paused, "You really shouldn't be hearing this from me." A sad sigh escaped her lips.

Arthur nodded understandingly, "Of course." He threw her a thankful smile. "I'm sure Merlin would want to tell us the joyful news himself."

What Suzy couldn't hear in the Prince's voice – because she didn't know him very well – was the anger and disappointment seeping through his words.

The prince turned away from Suzy and headed towards where Merlin was walking. Many thoughts flooded his mind, they were almost shouting at him. _Wasn't he important enough to be told? Didn't Merlin consider him his friend? Why would he keep this from him? Why would he keep this from Gwen? Or anyone else for that matter?_

There was only one way for Arthur to gain answers. Merlin had a lot of explaining to do.

-o-o-

As if he could suddenly feel eyes fixed upon him, Merlin looked up and saw his friends standing a few yards away. He watched as Suzy hurried away and how the others were now walking towards him. Instinctively, he tightened his grasp around the little boy in his arms, while a million questions raced through his mind. _What were they doing here? Had something happened? How on earth was he going to explain the small, gorgeous boy lying in his arms?_

Without thinking any further, he rushed inside and found his mother cleaning carrots for dinner. She smiled proudly when her son and grandson entered, but her eyes quickly darkened. She had a natural talent to sense Merlin's distress.

Merlin extended the bundle in his arms for Hunith to take. "Hold him."

"What's happening?" Hunith connected her gaze with her son's while wrapping her arms around her grandson. She rocked the baby to sleep whilst humming softly.

Merlin – already facing the door again – swallowed heavily, "Arthur is here," he announced. He stepped back into the warm sunlight and found Arthur, Gwen, Lancelot and Gwaine walking towards him. His heart beat rapidly in his chest and he forced himself to stay calm.

Gwen was the first to reach him and she flung her arms around him. It wasn't a very surprising gesture, but he felt like there was an intensity to it that he didn't quite understand.

"Hello, Gwen," he said. Releasing her, he looked around to see Gwaine, Lancelot and Arthur standing before him, "Hello," he repeated.

Gwen placed a small hand on Merlin's arm and looked him in the eyes, "I'm glad you are all right," she told him. "We were worried that Ealdor might have been attacked."

A frown filled Merlin's face. "Why would you think that?"

"Because," Lancelot explained in a strange, formal voice, "Morgana has been spotted on the road from Camelot to this village. We can only conclude that she was following you."

Merlin couldn't see himself, but he was sure that he'd just lost all colour in his face. It was bad enough that Arthur, Gwen, Lancelot and Gwaine were here, but Morgana? What if she had followed him all the way to Ealdor? Had she seen him? Panic made his blood run cold.

"Merlin," Arthur stepped forward, a dark grin on his lips, "tell us about your _son_."

Merlin blinked, "I wanted to tell you about him, Arthur, truly, but it was too dangerous."

Arthur's eyes narrowed dangerously. "So he _is_ your son?"

Gwen quickly intervened. "This is a lovely surprise, Merlin."

Merlin understood she was trying to keep the situation under control, but she was failing terribly. No one paid her words any attention and Merlin focused back on his master.

Arthur snorted. "Oh, please," he said, "you don't find the birth of your son important? Aren't we important enough to be told? Why didn't you inform us? What could possibly be dangerous about us knowing about _your son_?"

"Because he is exactly that," Merlin heard himself say louder than expected, "he is my son and his safety comes first. Frey comes first, because if anything were to happen to him, his mother -" His voice cracked and he swallowed the rest of his words. Only now did he realise that the rest of the villagers were staring at them, "Come inside and I'll explain."

Arthur's narrow eyes spoke of fierceness and hostility. He was angry with Merlin. _Very angry._ Perhaps this was him overreacting, but the truth was, he felt hurt. Merlin was his friend and, yes, Arthur didn't always show his friendship, but this was extreme. If he ever had a child, Merlin would be the first person in the world to find out.

Was he that unimportant to his servant?

They entered the small house, where they had stayed all those years ago. It hadn't changed a bit and Hunith had been keeping it neat and tidy. Merlin gestured towards the small table and chairs standing in the middle of the room. "Please, sit." His words were tighter than they were intended to be. Arthur could hear unease in his servant's voice.

Arthur did what Merlin asked, never taking his eyes away from him. It was like he anticipated Merlin to grab his son and run. Now that he thought of it; where was that boy? He glanced around quickly, but he wasn't anywhere to be seen. Neither was Hunith.

Merlin cleared his throat before speaking, "I'll tell you everything, but you have to promise that you'll listen."

Arthur rolled his eyes.

Annoyance flashed across Merlin's eyes, "I mean it," he warned. "Arthur, you must listen to my entire story."

It was Gwen who answered. She was sitting besides Merlin and threw him a reassuring smile, "Of course," she said while placing her hand onto Merlin's and squeezing it softly.

Merlin inhaled deeply, "Back in Camelot, I met a girl. She was the most extraordinary woman I ever met and I soon found myself in love with her. She was perfect because she was like me. She understood everything that I have gone through in my life and I understood her," His gaze shifted from Arthur to Gwen.

Arthur already had so many questions, but he bit down on his tongue and allowed Merlin to continue.

"You would have liked her, Gwen," he smiled, "she was lovely and kind. She was also in danger and I saved her. However, she was gravely injured, but I nursed her back to health and our love grew stronger and more passionate. A few months ago, she discovered she was pregnant with our child. She wasn't fully recovered from her wounds yet and I knew I had to bring her to safety," Merlin shifted his gaze back to the Prince, "The first time I asked you, Arthur, to get two days off, I brought her here to Ealdor. My mother looked after her and assisted her when she finally gave birth. She wasn't strong enough, though, and she lost too much blood."

Merlin closed his eyes and Arthur could see tears threatening to break free, "Frey is a miracle and evidence of the love that I and his mother had. Without it, he wouldn't have been born. She was cursed, you see, forced to turn into a beast every night to kill. She was magic which somehow protected our son."

When Merlin opened his eyes again, he found four open mouths and sad gazes. He smiled at each of them, "Every weekend I come here to see him and every time, it breaks my heart to leave him behind, but I know that I must. Frey is safer here than he is in Camelot. I'm sorry, Arthur, but it is the truth because he is so much like his mother."

"He's magic," said Lancelot.

Merlin nodded and quickly wiped away his tears, "Only Frey is different," he continued to explain, "because he is already stronger than most sorcerers will ever be in their lives. You've all seen him and how much he looks like me. He has my hair and eyes," A proud smile curved Merlin's lips upwards, "He also has my gifts."

Arthur felt like someone had just poured a bucket of icy water over his head, "Are you saying..." He couldn't manage the rest of his sentence. When he looked at Merlin now, he no longer saw an idiotic, mumbling servant. He suddenly saw a powerful father who might be a threat to Camelot.

There was only determination visible in Merlin's eyes. "Yes, I have magic, Arthur. I was born with it and so was Frey. That is why I haven't brought him to Camelot. Your father, the king has executed children before and he wouldn't hesitate to kill my son. I will protect Frey from him and if I have to, I'll protect him from you as well."

Arthur's head was spinning. So much information was being thrown at him and he didn't know if he could process it all. Merlin's final words echoed through his mind, 'I'll protect him from you as well'. This was a child they were talking about, a tiny, adorable boy. Not a hair on Arthur's head had even considered that option.

"I would never..." he gazed directly into Merlin's eyes and found him staring back, "I would never harm your son, Merlin. If he is anything like you, then he will grow up to be a good man."

Merlin didn't smile. "But do you understand?"

Slowly, he nodded, "Yes," his voice shook slightly, "I do understand. You have magic. I just wish you had told me this earlier. Why didn't you tell me?"

Merlin shrugged and cast down his gaze, "I don't really know," he admitted, "because you are Arthur, Prince of Camelot. Magic is forbidden and I couldn't risk getting killed."

So many more questions floated around Arthur's mind, but he didn't get the chance to pose them. Gwaine's voice suddenly boosted through the chamber. "You have magic!" He exploded from his seat and bolted towards Merlin. For a moment, Arthur thought the knight wanted to strangle his servant, but Gwaine conjured a large smile on his face and slapped Merlin playfully on the back. "That's great news."

"Thanks?" Merlin looked a little less pale already.

"Gwaine," Gwen said sternly, crossing her arms before her chest, "we've just learned Merlin has a son and you congratulate him on having magic?"

Gwaine's smile didn't even falter, "I won't congratulate Merlin on that until I have the little lad in my arms."

It was then that Merlin went to get his mother, leaving his four friends behind. They were all waiting anxiously to see just how much Frey looked like his father. They had seen him from afar, but no one had held him. Arthur had to admit that he felt a little nervous. When Merlin entered the room again, a sleeping baby in his arms, Gwen was the first to burst into tears. That also earned her the right to hold Frey first, much to the annoyance of Gwaine.

Now that everyone's attention was diverted from Merlin, Arthur pulled him aside. He knew the others were too busy hanging over a – he had to admit it – adorable looking Merlin-miniature, "Tell me one more thing," Arthur said softly, "Frey's mother, who was she?"

Merlin bit down on his lower lip before answering, "I thought you'd know."

"It is Freya then," Arthur said carefully and he watched Merlin nod, "the cursed Druid girl that terrorized the streets of Camelot." He watched as Merlin's gaze darkened, but he hadn't said anything untrue, "You've named him after his mother," he quickly added, not wanting to cause a fight with Merlin now. "That's a great honour."

"Now be honest with me," Merlin suddenly said, "you were very bland when discovering I have magic. Is that all you feel? Now is your chance to come clean, to tell me your exact thoughts."

Arthur sighed deeply, "I don't know what to think really," he admitted, "so I decided to look at our past. We've been through much together and we've known each other for more than four years. I would think that - if you were truly evil - you would have found a way to kill me by now. I trust you, Merlin, because you've proven yourself loyal not only to me, but to everyone else back in Camelot."

Merlin's voice was sincere when he spoke, "Thank you."

"Now," Arthur straightened his back and turned to see Gwaine holding Frey surprisingly naturally. It was strange to see the normally drunken knight almost beaming with delight, "Now, it's my turn to hold him."

"But I've only just gotten him from Lancelot," Gwaine protested.

"Give him here," Arthur ordered, extending his arms, "don't forget who your Prince is!"

And so, very slowly and very reluctantly, Gwaine handed the small boy to Arthur. Arthur looked down at the sleeping child in his arms and could clearly see that this was most definitely Merlin's boy. A broad grin covered his face and Arthur could understand why everyone was already in love with this little child. Heck, he was already in love with the boy.

**AN: So...thoughts on the name? Can you believe that was actually the hardest part? Love it? Hate it? Just go 'meh' about it? Let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

****Disclaimer******: Don't own it.**

**Summary**: Set after series 3 – With Merlin leaving Camelot regularly the past few months, Arthur sets out to discover his secret. However, Morgana is closing in, but is Camelot all she is after this time?

**AN**: Thank you DarkAngel2112 and xEmrys for beta'ing; you guys are awesome! Time for a new chapter and I'm trying to keep a regular length. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted this or made it a favourite fic! It all makes me so happy so please, don't stop now.

****Evidence****

**Chapter 3 – Back to Camelot**

Merlin stood motionless at the border, gazing ahead of him. Camelot was calling to him and all that he needed to do was take one more step. One step and he would leave Escetia and enter Camelot. All the previous times, he had dreaded returning to Camelot because he knew what he was leaving behind. This time, he dreaded it because he was bringing Frey with him. The sleeping boy lay in his arms, unaware of what was about to happen.

His father was about to bring him into a kingdom where a king ruled that would execute him for who he was. Merlin couldn't believe he was truly doing this to him. His heart sank deeper in his chest. However, he had little choice since Morgana had followed him back to Ealdor. If Arthur had been able to discover the truth, so had she and that thought scared Merlin more than anything.

_Morgana knew_.

The true question was; how much did she know? Was she aware of Frey's magic?

Arthur stood next to him, waiting until Merlin would take another step forward. His voice called back his attention, "Merlin, you have my word that he is under my protection. You both are."

Merlin threw him a weary smile and took that final step. "Thank you, Arthur," he said softly. He watched how the others walked a short distance away. They were all leading a horse by hand, except Gwaine who was leading two; one his and the other one Merlin's. Soon, they would ride back to Camelot and - Merlin only now thought of this - Gaius would meet his son.

"If you are protecting him," Merlin said thoughtfully, "then I have a question for you."

Arthur's eyebrows shot up, "You do?"

"You know the lives we lead," he began to explain, "the threats we face, especially now that Morgana is plotting against us again _and_ she has an entire army at her disposal." He watched Arthur nod, "Do you want the honour of being Frey's godfather?"

What happened next, Merlin was unsure. Arthur laughed, perhaps for more than ten minutes before shouting, "Yes, _yes_, of course I want that honour."

-o-o-

Arriving at the castle, Merlin felt like he could breathe freely again. Nothing had changed since he had left a few days ago, which was most definitely a good thing. For some reason, he had anticipated the city to be rampaged by Morgana already. However, all was going as usual and many greeted him and the others happily. A few of the citizens looked confused and started murmuring, but that was only because Arthur - their strong and stout Prince - was holding a little, cute boy in his arms.

Merlin gave it half a day before the people believed that the child was the Prince's and Gwen's. People liked to gossip and Uther would have a heart attack when hearing _that_ news. The thought made Merlin smile - not that he wished the King dead, but it was going to be hilarious watching Arthur explain _this_.

"Come on," Merlin told Arthur, "Gaius will be in his chambers."

They made their way up the stairs and towards the physician's quarters. Without bothering to knock, Merlin entered to find Gaius bent over a thick book with a vial of yellow looking medicine in his hand. "Gaius," Merlin greeted him almost _too_ happily.

Straightening his back, Gaius peered over his self-made glasses. "Ah, you're back safely. I was beginning to worry."

"I've brought someone." Merlin believed he was actually luminescent as he felt extremely pleased about introducing his son to his mentor and father-figure. He stepped aside and Arthur appeared in Gaius' line of view.

The physician bowed his head in respect, "Sire."

Merlin rolled his eyes in annoyance. "No, not him," he said impatiently, "_him_."

Lowering his gaze, Gaius saw Arthur holding a baby. The vial in his hand quickly found its way to the table surface and he hurried towards the Prince, "So this is Frey," he smiled, "Merlin, he is a joy."

"That's because he's sleeping," Arthur chuckled which earned him a dark gaze from Merlin.

"Shut up."

Arthur looked offended, "That's my line."

"As much as you two are enjoying yourself," Gaius said seriously while turning to look at Arthur, "Sire, you must report back to your father. News has reached the Court about Morgana."

Merlin felt his muscles tense, "What news?"

"Her army is marching for Camelot, as is King Alined's."

"That bloody bastard!" Arthur bellowed.

Merlin hurried to cover Frey's ears with his hands. "Not in front of the baby," he warned and took Frey from Arthur's arms. "Now hurry, don't let your father wait." Merlin grinned when noticing that Arthur was reluctant to leave him and Frey behind, but he shooed him out of the door anyway.

Knowing that Arthur was gone, Merlin turned to face his mentor. "What else do you know, Gaius?"

The physician pressed his lips together, exhaling slowly through his nose. "They'll be here tomorrow morning and Camelot is at its most vulnerable at the moment."

-o-o-

Morgana eyed the castle of Camelot with care. It looked like it always did; a great and strong fortress. No army had ever been able to siege it, but that would change tomorrow. She knew that castle as well as the king and prince. _Besides_, she thought, _she had powerful allies that will secure my victory_.

Behind her, Morgause appeared, her face pale and thin. She still wore the signs of having been nearly killed and Morgana had only barely been able to keep her sister alive, but she had succeeded none the less. Together, nothing could stop them - not even _him_. Morgana felt a shudder run down her back when thinking of Merlin. That betrayer had always pretended to be a simple servant to Arthur while he'd been such a strong sorcerer all along. She cursed his name and everyone he was loyal to.

Morgause's voice was soft when she spoke, "Dawn is upon is, we should prepare for battle."

Morgana spun around to face her, cocking her head slightly to her left, knowing how condescending it made her appear. She didn't care. "We are not going to fight, Morgause. In fact, our role in this battle is quite simple."

Morgause's eyes widened. "But it's not that easy," she warned, "we must be prepared for anything. Merlin is strong, Sister, stronger than we ever gave him credit for."

A dark, smug smile crossed Morgana's already cold features. "He is weaker than ever," she sneered, "now that he must defend two _boys_ in his life."

Morgause didn't smile, and her eyes spoke of a fierceness. They both wanted this plan to work and they both knew that nothing could go wrong or Merlin would find a way to defeat them once again.

"How is he?" Morgana suddenly asked, her eyes fixed upon a small, cloaked figuring walking a short distance away.

Morgause threw a quick glance over her shoulder. "Adjusting," she answered while turning back to face her sister, "he is indeed strong, Morgana, and he wants this as much as we do."

The youngest sister sighed deeply while many memories returned to. "He has his reasons."

He, much like herself many years ago, had lost his father to Uther's cruelty. Morgana despised the idea of thinking of the king being her father because he meant nothing to her. "So young and already so troubled. I only hope I'll be able to protect him."

Morgause produced a faint and confident smile. "Trust me, Mordred can protect himself."

-o-o-

When the sun first peeked over the horizon, Morgana's army attacked Camelot. They were ruthless and strong, but at least the soldiers were completely human. Not that it made the battle any easier. Camelot was suffering as many losses as Morgana. However, the fact that the two sisters were nowhere to be seen troubled Merlin more than anything else.

They were up to something - when weren't they? – and this time they actually had a chance of winning this battle. Arthur was leading the knights and guards of Camelot towards all the strategic places that needed to stay in their hands. For the moment, it was working and not a single soldier of Morgana's had managed to penetrate the Castle's walls.

Merlin was running through the halls when he finally found the Prince.

"Arthur," he called out. He could see blood dripping from Arthur's sword and his face looked weary and tired. Merlin had already lost track of time really. How long was this battle going on for? Hours? It felt more like days. He gazed sideways, out of a window, to see the sun almost reaching its highest point in the bright, blue sky. It wasn't even midday yet.

Arthur came running towards him, three knights following him close behind. "Where is Frey?"

"Gaius is looking after him," Merlin assured him. As much as he wanted to keep an eye on his son himself, he couldn't. He still had a destiny to fulfil. Arthur needed his protection and for the first time, he might actually be able to openly use magic to save his royal backside.

The ground suddenly trembled beneath their feet while cries erupted from everywhere and dust began to fill the hallway. Merlin coughed, unable to see a hand before his eyes. For all he knew, the sun had just been obscured by a massive, black cloud. Come to think of it; that might have happened actually because who knew the full extend of Morgana's plan?

Slowly the air began to clear and Merlin could breathe a little better. "Arthur?"

"I'm alright."

Arthur's voice sounded close, but Merlin still could not see him through the smoke. He sought his way towards the Prince and found him standing a few yards away. "Have you seen Morgana anywhere?"

Arthur shook his head. The clashing of metal suddenly burst through the air and both master and servant whirled around to see enemy soldiers running in the hallway.

"We've been breached," a guard shouted.

Arthur rushed forward, his sword lifted in his hand and ready to strike a young soldier in the neck. There wasn't any time to see if the enemy was actually dead and Arthur already moved on the next soldier, swiftly running his deadly sword across his chest.

Barely having any time to react when a soldier ran towards him, Merlin felt his eyes turn golden as his magic lashed out to defend himself. The soldier was thrown backward, smashing against another soldier. Together, they fell crashing towards the floor.

Two down, another _hundred_ to go.

Another rumbling shook the foundations of the castle and smoke began drifting towards the fighting mass. Chaos was starting to control the events and Merlin knew that Arthur and his knights couldn't fight off another dozen soldiers.

There was only one way to end this battle and that was to find Morgana and Morgause. They were leading the enemy soldiers and stopping them would stop the army. Merlin knew he had to act quickly or many innocent lives would be lost. Without thinking, he ran the opposite direction of Arthur. He dreaded the idea of leaving the Prince alone, but he knew that Arthur was a very capable fighter as well.

Using his sense of direction and instincts, Merlin found his way throughout the castle. The king was most likely the head target and his best chance of finding the Sister Witches was to head for the Throne Room. He crossed an empty corridor and was about to run to the other end of the hallway when he found himself standing before a dozen enemy soldiers.

A short moment passed where they all looked at the servant standing before them, brief confusion in their eyes - would they attack or not? Merlin barely dared to move, but the soldiers suddenly burst forward, their swords lifted and screams escaping their lips. Merlin knew he couldn't defeat them all, but he still had a few tricks up his sleeve.

He lifted his hand and shouted, "_Llucheden_!"

Blue lighting shot from the tips of his fingers, heading towards the soldiers and five of them fell down, their eyes wide and empty. _Dead_. Another four slipped into unconsciousness, their swords clashing against the stone floor. Six more remained, but Merlin simply turned away from them and ran.

He didn't know how long he kept running, but he made sure to avoid another deadly encounter. Still trying to make his way to the Throne Room, he prayed that Arthur was alright. He wasn't sure why he was heading towards the king while every fibre of his being wanted him to turn around and head to Gaius and Frey. He didn't know where he could find the physician at this point, but he forced himself to not think of it.

Gaius had promised him to look after Frey and Merlin trusted him.

Quickly running up a flight of stairs, he noticed the sudden lack of soldiers. Apparently, Arthur and his knights were doing a rather good job in defending the castle. But before reaching the broad landing of the stairs, Merlin could hear faint footsteps above him. He wasn't alone anymore. Slowly, he turned into the corridor, but before him stood no collection of soldiers.

Only one boy stood smirking at him and Merlin couldn't help but wonder if Morgana had taught him that look. His heart raced inside his chest and his breathing quickened. "_Mordred_."

The boy with black hair and cold blue eyes shot him a deadly glare. "_Emrys_," he growled.

The warlock glanced around. It couldn't be that Mordred was entirely alone here. Morgana would never allow it since she cared for that boy, however he found no one around. "Where is Morgana? Or Morgause?"

A corner of Mordred's lips twisted upwards. "Not here," he grinned, "but I can tell where to find them."

The young Druid boy took a small step forward and Merlin watched him with caution. He didn't trust him and even though he despised the idea of killing a child, he was willing to in order to defend Arthur and Camelot.

"Morgause can be found to your left," Mordred said, pointing to said direction. "She's currently fighting Arthur and you know how much she hates him. Her magic can easily kill him."

Merlin was already spinning on his heels when a dreadful sense of foreboding filled him. He had walked into a trap and now Arthur was completely alone. Merlin cursed himself for having left him in the first place.

However, Mordred wasn't done speaking. "Morgana can be found to your right," he shifted his thin finger to the opposite direction, "She went to search for Gaius and we both know how easy she gets what she wants. Tell me, _Emrys_, when was the last time you saw your son?"

Merlin held his breath, the edges of his vision blurring faintly. He was given a horrible choice; save the Prince - his destiny - or his son.

Closing his eyes for a brief second, he made up his mind and turned right. He ran like he had never ran before and hoped Arthur was strong enough to fight off Morgause for just a little while longer. _Besides_, he thought, _a few months ago, I almost killed the blonde witch._ She could not possibly be as powerful as she used to be. Merlin had dealt her a heavy blow, after all.

Morgana on the other hand...Merlin refused to think what she was capable of.

And so he ran and yelled, "Morgana!"

His magic could feel the presence of another magical person nearby and Merlin knew that she was close. Turning to his right again, he found himself standing before the entrance of the lower Council Chambers. The wooden doors were ripped from their hinges and knights lay dead at his feet. Battle cries ripped through the air and Merlin hurried inside.

_This_he had not expected. Before him stood Morgause who was fighting Arthur and his remaining knights. Merlin slapped his hand before his mouth and felt tears sting in the corners of his eyes.

"No, no, no," he cried, "_NO_!"

Morgause instantly forgot about Arthur when hearing the new voice and spun around to look at him. A high and unnatural laugh broke away from her throat, making her appear triumphant and strong. "Merlin, you've come. I'm delighted."

"No," Merlin repeated again. Behind him, the faint footsteps of a small person sounded, but he didn't care to see who it was. His eyes were glued on the witch before him and he couldn't even begin to tell how much he hated her.

Mordred walked past him towards Morgause, taking her hand into his own. His blue eyes showed victory, just as Morgause's did. They were both cold hearted, _cruel_ and Merlin felt completely and utterly helpless.

As Arthur allowed his gaze to slide from their enemies to Merlin, he moved to stand at his servant's side. "What is going on?" he demanded to know. No one was fighting and everyone - including the Prince - was confused. "Merlin, what's happening?"

Morgause didn't grant Merlin the chance to answer. "Let me assure you, Merlin," her voice was as smooth as silk and as sharp as a dagger, "we will raise your son well. He won't be harmed. _Bedyrne us. Astyre us thanonweard!_"

A whirlwind wrapped itself around the two figures and the others needed to shield their face from the event, but Merlin refused to look away, his eyes wide with horror. When the air cleared, Morgause and Mordred had vanished, but Merlin refused to give up.

When it came to his son, he was prepared to travel across the earth to get him back.

-o-o-

**AN:**** An anonymous reviewer named Dee pointed out some plotholes which I am going to rectify – or at least try to. If Freya died giving birth to Frey, then she probably didn't become the Lady of the Lake and couldn't have helped Merlin defeat Morgana at the end of last series. Let's just assume that she died and Merlin did bring her to that lake. Fixed?**

**I also said Merlin gets two days a week off, but traveling to Ealdor takes two days. Can I say that Merlin leaves the city, makes sure no one sees him and uses magic to get to Ealdor? It was a very valid point that Dee made here... Fixed?**

**Sorry about all this... I hope it didn't ruin the story for anyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

****Disclaimer:****** Don't own it.**

**Summary**: Set after series 3 – With Merlin leaving Camelot regularly the past few months, Arthur sets out to discover his secret. However, Morgana is closing in, but is Camelot all she is after this time?

**AN**: Thank you DarkAngel2112 and xEmrys for beta'ing; you guys are awesome! Thank you, everyone who left me a review, made this a favourite or alerted this. I won't keep you any longer...it's time to find out what has happened to Frey and if Merlin will be able to save him.

**Evidence**

**Chapter 4 – The Rescue**

Inside his heart, Merlin felt a heat rise. He had never sensed anything like it before, but he welcomed it. It was his magic twisting and twirling, building and gathering strength. He lifted his left hand and pointed it towards the disappearing witch and Druid as his eyes flashed their usual golden colour. Unlike Morgause, he didn't have to utter words for his magic to take shape.

With his other hand, he grabbed Arthur's arm and embraced him with magic. Both master and servant were surrounded by a thick cloud which transported them away from the Council Chambers. Merlin followed Morgause and Mordred, sensing their magic and tracking it. They hadn't gone far, however, and Merlin could see his surroundings take shape again.

He and Arthur stood in the Court Yard before the castle. There were no living soldiers or knights fighting here as the battle had moved inside the castle. Scattered across the grey stones, bodies lay ominously still. The sky above them had darkened and an eerily silence cut through the air.

Only footsteps echoed off the stone walls around them.

"_Morgana,_" Merlin's voice sounded dangerous. He caught a faint glimpse of Arthur looking at him as if he'd gone insane and perhaps that was the case. No one, _no one_, touches Freya's son. He focused back towards the three moving figures and watched how they slowly turned around.

Morgana held a small bundle in her arms. Her green eyes widened and a faint grin filled her face when her gaze fell upon Merlin. The young warlock wasn't sure whether she felt satisfaction or fear.

"_Morgana_," he hissed the name, and even though they stood a distance away, he knew they could hear him, "give him back to me."

The youngest sister shook her head, her black curls bouncing up and down around her face. "You've lost, Merlin." Satisfaction dripped from her every word. "You've lost _everything_. Your son is ours."

Arthur, who still held his sword firmly, lifted the weapon towards his half sister. His eyes travelled from Morgana to Morgause and eventually to Mordred. "Fight us, you cowards," he shouted, "fight us!"

Mordred stepped forward, but Morgause's hand grabbed his shoulder and prevented him from walking any further. "I will fight you one day, Arthur Pendragon-" the boy spoke with wisdom he shouldn't possess, "-but our battle is not meant to be today. We will meet again."

Merlin watched how Arthur frowned deeply, but he didn't pay him or Mordred any more attention. "I will destroy you all for what you have done," he swore. "I will destroy you for taking my son, Morgana."

His once friend chuckled darkly. "You can't fight me - _us_," she said, "we are with three and you are alone." Her eyes snapped to the Prince, a taunting edge to her voice.

"Merlin has me," Arthur argued, "I don't have any magic, but I'll fight either way."

Morgause cocked her head to her left whilst carefully looking at her opponents. "If a fight is what you want, Arthur, then by all means." She spread her arms as if appearing unarmed, but her fingers were moving almost unobtrusively. She was preparing a spell already, but Merlin did not feel threatened at all.

"You've met Mordred," he simply said, paying Morgause's building magic no attention. He would deflect it easily when it came blasting towards him. "Have you heard the name he uses for me?" He watched Morgause's eyes dart towards the boy and settle back onto him. It was Merlin who now grinned. "I am Emrys and you are standing in my way."

His hands clapped together before his chest and a force sprung loose from the tips of his fingers. It bolted forwards and hit Morgause square in the chest. The blond witch fell back, her back slamming against the ground. This was the second time Merlin had used his strongest magic on her. There was not a chance in the world that she survived that blow.

"_Morgause,_" Morgana shrieked. She knelt down beside the limp body of her sister and tears rolled down her cheeks. She clenched her arms tighter around the bundle she carried and looked up to meet Merlin's calculated eyes. "You'll pay for this," she warned. "I will kill you with my bare hands."

Merlin walked forward, ignoring Morgana's threats. "Leave," he sneered at Mordred.

The boy's eyes narrowed, but he quickly understood that he could not win a battle against Emrys. With a few words of the Ancient Language, a whirlwind embraced him and transported him to wherever - Merlin honestly couldn't care less.

This was between him and Morgana now and he was ready to finish this. "Morgana," he said, his voice harsh and cold, "give him to me and I _might_ spare you."

Morgana looked up from the pale face of her sister, with wild, green eyes. "Never," she cried, "the child is mine. I don't care who you are, Merlin, or what you can do," a high, unnatural laugh erupted from her lips, "you can't hurt me, not without hurting him." She gazed down to the boy in her arms.

Slowly, Merlin nodded, "You are right," he admitted, "but I don't plan on hurting you yet," he raised his arm and spoke the difficult words of the Ancient Language with ease, "_Fferra Morgana_."

Morgana lifted her hand to defend herself, trying to repel Merlin's magic but she was not strong enough. Her breath hitched in her chest and her eyes grew wide with fear when she realized she was unable to move. However, Merlin didn't approach her. His eyes were glued to hers. _For the first time_, Merlin thought, _my___ g___aze must appear cold_.

He didn't look at Arthur when speaking to him, "Take Frey and get him out of here."

"What are you going to do, Merlin?" Arthur's gaze moved from the frozen Morgana to the threateningly still Merlin.

"Finish this once and for all."

Arthur seemed reluctant to follow Merlin's order at first, but he eventually walked towards his half-sister. He passed the unmoving Morgause and noticed her empty eyes that were staring up at the sky. A chill ran down his back when he remembered how easily Merlin had killed her. It was unlike anything Arthur had seen before and he wondered if Merlin even realized what he had done.

He glanced back over his shoulder to see Merlin looking at his son. Much was at stake and Arthur knew he needed to get the small boy out of here. Leaving Merlin alone with Morgana wasn't what he wanted, but he had no other choice. He knew Morgana's strength and she wouldn't just be defeated. Arthur was aware that she was capable of hurting a child in order to get what she wants.

When he reached Morgana, he hesitated. Only when he was certain she couldn't move did he extend his arms and took the small bundle from her grasp. To Arthur's amazement, Frey was sleeping. He reminded him of Merlin in that way. His servant was able to sleep through everything as well, even when they were on hunting-trips.

"Is this it, Arthur," Morgana whispered so that only he could hear her, "are you going to leave me to Merlin's wrath?"

Arthur tensed at her words and his arms wrapped tightly around the boy. "You shouldn't have taken his son," he said, looking directly into her cruel, green eyes. Now that he stood so close to her, he could see Uther in her. They both had the same stubbornness and determination in their eyes.

"I would never have hurt him," she said, her words soft. "Arthur, you know me. Do you believe me capable of hurting a baby? I thought you knew me better than that."

"I thought so as well." He turned around on his heels and began walking away from her.

Morgana had not given up, however, and her words made Arthur stop dead in his tracks. "It is all because of you, Arthur Pendragon, you and your tyrannical father. I was lost and alone and you left me!"

Arthur gazed straight ahead and saw Merlin looking back at him. He said nothing, he didn't even flinch at the words, but Arthur felt his heart beat heavily in his chest. Was this another one of her lies? Had he truly abandoned her when she needed him most? He pressed together his lips and forced himself to continue to walk.

"Have you any idea what I've been going through?" Morgana ranted on, her words cutting through the air like a sharp dagger. "Morgause seemed like the only one who understood. I was betrayed by everyone, Arthur, even by your precious Merlin."

Merlin cringed at those words and Arthur's eyes widened. He had seen enough in Merlin's eyes to know that Morgana was speaking the truth. So who was it that had lied to him then? Morgana? Merlin? Both of them? Was there anyone he could trust?

"Don't listen to her," Merlin said harshly. "Arthur, she is filling your head with lies. I tried to help her, more than once, but she never listened to me. She made her own choices and this is entirely her own doing."

Arthur looked down at the sleeping baby in his arms. He stood between Morgana and Merlin and he felt torn. Morgana had been his friend since he was eight years old. They had gone through so much together. Didn't she deserve compassion or a chance to explain herself? On the other hand, Merlin had been his most loyal friend since the beginning. Arthur knew he could trust him, but even a man as powerful as Merlin could make mistakes. _No?_

"Did you help her?" Arthur heard himself ask, "Tell me the truth, Merlin; did you help her?"

Merlin never hesitated when answering, "Yes."

Morgana snorted loudly behind him. "You sent me away; you brought me to the Druids. You _never_ helped me yourself, Merlin. Don't twist the truth."

"I did everything within my power to help you," Merlin shouted directly at his at the woman that had once been his friend. "The Dragon told me of your powers. He told it was best if you were left ignorant about your magic. I couldn't see you suffering, Morgana, and so I helped you get to the Druids," he strode forward, anger in his eyes. "_You_ chose to help Mordred steal that Crystal. _You_ chose to aid Morgause while she plotted to destroy Camelot and it was _your_ choice to take my son away from me."

Arthur stepped before Merlin, forcing him to come to a halt. "Is that the truth," he asked, "the complete truth?"

Merlin nodded, "Yes, it is. She wants the throne, Arthur, and you and your father are standing in her way. She won't stop until you're dead."

The words nearly broke Arthur's heart in a thousand pieces. "What are you going to do to her?" he asked.

Very gently, Merlin leaned forward and kissed his son's small head. "Take him to Gaius, make sure he's alright. I'll deal with Morgana."

Arthur wanted to know exactly what was going to happen next, but Merlin wasn't going to tell him. He tried to smile at his servant, but he failed horribly. Without saying another word, he walked away, his eyes fixed on his godson who was sleeping in his arms and he forced himself to ignore Morgana's desperate voice.

"Arthur," the witch yelled, "Arthur, don't do this to me. Don't leave me! _Arthur_!"

But the Prince continued to walk until he reached the Throne Room where he found his remaining knights. Servants and maids were attending to their wounds and amongst them stood Uther. Arthur's thoughts instantly flickered back to his half-sister. They truly did look alike and he wondered why he had never noticed before.

A small, dark-skinned woman hurried towards him, but Arthur barely noticed. Instead, the Prince's eyes fell towards Gaius who seemed to have a nasty cut on his head, no doubt one Morgana had given when she had taken Frey from him. At least he was alive.

"You're alright." A hand gently caressed the Prince's cheek. "You're both alright."

Arthur moved his eyes to see Gwen standing before him and he managed to smile faintly. He leaned forward and kissed her lips softly. "He's safe," he assured her. Knowing that Gwen was alive and well, he felt an ease settle in. "Here," he said, handing the boy to Gwen, "look after him."

Gwen took the baby, but focused back on the man she loved, "What are you going to do?"

"Merlin needs me," was Arthur's simple answer before running out of the room. He didn't even hear the questions behind him and he certainly didn't have time to answer them. He only had one purpose now, which was finding Merlin and making sure that he was okay.

**AN: Don't be shy, let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

****Disclaimer:********Don't own it.****

**Summary:** **Set after series 3 – With Merlin leaving Camelot regularly the past few months, Arthur sets out to discover his secret. However, Morgana is closing in, but is Camelot all she is after this time?**

**AN:** **Thank you DarkAngel2112 and xEmrys for beta'ing; you guys are awesome! Here is the final chapter. It's short, I know, but it is how I always imagined it ending. I felt very pleased with it so I hope you guys will be content with it as well. **

**Enjoy!**

**Evidence**

**- Chapter 5 - **

By the time Arthur reached the Court Yard again, he found Merlin standing alone. He searched the ground beneath him, but only the blonde enchantress lay there amongst the many other corpses. There was no sign of Morgana and Arthur feared the worst for Merlin.

He hurried to his side and carefully examined him. Merlin didn't look hurt and he wasn't bleeding. A frown creased Arthur's forehead, "Merlin?"

The warlock's head snapped towards Arthur. His eyes stood wide and instantly fell to the Prince's empty arms, "Where is Frey?"

"He's alright," Arthur assured him, "Gwen is looking after him." Arthur searched the grounds one last time to make sure he hadn't missed anything – or rather _anyone_. "Where is Morgana?"

Merlin's answer was simple, but not easy, "Gone."

"What do you mean?" Arthur's voice was harsh, "You just let her go?" He felt a stab of guilt. Since when was he disappointed that Merlin had not killed Morgana? The warlock turned on his heels to face him. He continued to speak softer, "Merlin, she tried to take-"

Merlin cut in, "She won't cause any more problems. She lost Morgause and it will take her a long time to regain her strength. Trust me, Arthur."

Arthur bit back the words 'idiotic' and 'stupid'. "I really want to," he sighed, "but I'm afraid you've made a mistake. Morgana will be back for vengeance."

"And I'll be ready," Merlin said with determination, "I gave her a way out, a new chance. She can either take it or leave it."

Arthur understood then. "You are still trying to help her." he said "After everything, you still care for her, don't you?"

"I do," Merlin told Arthur truthfully, "but I have given her a _last_ chance."

"I hope she takes it."

-o-o-

When Merlin stepped into the Throne Room, he instantly saw Gwen holding his son. A soft laugh escaped his lips and he could feel the gazes of everyone in the room fall upon him. He didn't care, however, and hurried to Gwen, embracing her tightly before focusing on Frey. The small boy was gazing upwards, making playful, gurgling sounds.

"Hey, you," Merlin smiled, taking Frey into his arms, "you've been very brave." He felt Gwen's hand gently squeeze his arm and he gazed up to meet her brown eyes. "Thanks for looking after him."

She shook her head, dismissing the words. "It's not a problem." she told him. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"Camelot is safe. Don't worry, Gwen."

He then walked past her and headed towards Gaius. His usual white hair was coloured red with blood and Merlin could see guilt swim in the physician's eyes. "I am so sorry, Merlin," he said, "I couldn't stop her."

"He's fine," Merlin assured him, "look at him. Not a hair on his head is harmed. All is well."

-o-o-

A month passed before Arthur believed that Camelot was truly safe. Morgana had not been seen since she last left Camelot's Court Yard and it made Arthur wonder where she was. He didn't allow himself to think of it too much; otherwise he ended up feeling broken and sad. All around him, Arthur could still see the wounds that his half sister had left.

The castle was being repaired and many of the knights now wore various scars. Sir Kai had lost proper use of his left arm, though Gaius assured them he would be fine in the end. It was those small details that showed Arthur how much damage Morgana had actually caused.

However, there was one person in the castle that never showed any sign of weariness.

Merlin looked happier than Arthur had ever seen him. His inane chattering never ceased to end, his idiot grin appeared even more... _idiotic,_ and no matter how many pillows and goblets Arthur threw at his servant, Merlin never stopped smiling. It was beginning to annoy Arthur beyond comprehension. No man should be _that_ happy.

However, having a small boy that woke during the night to be fed didn't help Merlin to be on time in the morning. For the second time that week, Arthur found himself walking to Gaius' chamber to fetch Merlin himself. He used to feel irritated by it, but now he knew it meant he got to see Frey as well.

Without bothering to knock, Arthur swung open the door to see Gaius sitting at the table in the middle of the room, with an amusing smile on his face. Next to him stood a cradle in which Frey lay. Arthur's mouth dropped open when he noticed a floating rattle above it. Merlin, who stood next to it – sporting a proud grin as usual – snatched the toy out of the air and hid it behind his back.

"Arthur!" He sounded too happy _again_.

The Prince narrow eyes moved from Merlin to Gaius and back again. "Was that magic?"

Merlin shook his head. "No, of course not," he lied horribly, "we would never take the risk of getting caught." He held the rattle before Frey whose little fingers clumsily grabbed the toy. Shrieks of joy burst from his tiny little lungs. "I'm late again, aren't I?"

Arthur simply rolled eyes. "Just get me breakfast," he said, "I'll look after Frey in the mean time."

"That's not necessary, Sire," Gaius said, "I can look after him."

"No, no," Arthur grinned, satisfied, "I'll look after him."

Merlin planted his hands in his sides. "This is your plan, isn't it? You're not here for me, but for _him_."

"Don't be ridiculous, Merlin," Arthur said while walking towards the cradle and hovering over Frey. He began making the silliest faces, much to Merlin's annoyance. "Now why are you still here? I'm hungry, _Mer_lin."

Merlin threw his hands in the air. "Ha!"

Spinning around on his heels, Arthur stared at his servant. "What?"

Merlin cocked his head to the side, appearing strangely smug. "That boy has you wrapped around his little finger." he said, grinning. "It's really adorable."

Arthur straightened his back. "I. Am. Not. _Adorable_."

Merlin nodded. "Of course you're not."

"Merlin?"

"Yes?"

"_Shut up_."


End file.
